1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of communicating with an external apparatus that can transfer received FAX data, a control method of the image forming apparatus, a program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet user's energy saving request, for the image forming apparatus, electricity regulation such as Energy-related Product (ErP) directive Lot 6 to be implemented in 2013 must be dealt with. The ErP makes environment consideration designing obligatory targeting all energy-related products. The Lot 6 defines regulation values of power consumption of a standby mode and power consumption of an OFF-mode.
To comply with the regulation values defined in the Lot 6, there has been offered an apparatus that has a function of turning OFF power for the image forming apparatus (hereinafter, auto shutdown function) if the image forming apparatus is not continuously used for a predetermined time.
According to Standard of the Lot 6, an apparatus having a FAX receiving function is excluded from the target apparatuses of the Lot 6 so that incoming data from the external apparatus can always be received. Accordingly, the apparatus having the FAX receiving function does not need to be equipped with the auto shutdown function.
There is known an image forming apparatus that can receive Email attached with FAX data from an Internet facsimile (discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-233238). The image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-233238 receives, for example, Email attached with FAX data of a print paper size of A4 and printing resolution of 200 dots per inch (DPI) from the Internet facsimile to print it.
The image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-233238 that can receive the Email attached with the FAX data may not have a FAX receiving function because it receives the FAX data as the Email while it can receive the FAX data. In this case, the image forming apparatus is required to have the auto shutdown function since it is a target device of the Lot 6.
In terms of requirement for enabling reception of FAX data anytime, the same is true on both the FAX receiving function and the reception function of the Email attached with the FAX data. However, in a case where the image forming apparatus has a reception function of the Email attached with the FAX data while having no FAX receiving function, the auto shutdown function is executed. Then, the power of the image forming apparatus is turned OFF to disable the image forming apparatus to receive the Email attached with the FAX data.